Game Of Fate And Destiny
by Takari97
Summary: Takeru Takaishi is about to make the move that affects him for life. What is this game? A game that could change his life completely? Read to find out! OneShot


A/N: Second fic here and yes, this is another OneShot. This one is slightly longer compared to the previous one. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this!

Takari97: Takeru, I'm doing you a favor in this story so could you do the disclaimer for me?

Takeru: What favor did you do for me?

Takari97: You will know at the end of the story.

Takeru: Okay fine. Takari97 does not own digimon or any of its characters, except for the story.

* * *

Game Of Fate And Destiny

Sweat covered his left palm, he was so nervous. The 21 year old blonde knew that today would be the day that his fate is decided. His right hand was holding onto another hand. The hand of the girl he had always wanted to be with forever. Takeru and Hikari slowly made their way into the shopping mall via the basement floor. This is where it all began.

"Takeru-kun, are you alright? Your palm is so wet." asked Hikari.

"I'm okay, just a little bit nervous I guess…" replied Takeru as he withdrew his had from Hikari and brushed it across his shirt.

"Nervous? About what?" questioned Hikari again sounding rather confused.

"N-Nothing, it's just me." claimed Takeru.

Hikari was not convinced after the _nothing _part. She just gave his a soft smile followed up with a peck on his cheek. Takeru just stood rooted to the ground and blushed.

"Sorry Hikari-chan, I'm still not good at dates I guess even though it's been so many years." commented Takeru.

"That's the way you are Takeru-kun, it doesn't matter, I like it this way." said Hikari as she picked up his hand once again.

Takeru was just blushing furiously, he felt so warm even though the whole shopping mall is air-conditioned. He knew he would have to make his move soon. It was only a matter of sooner or later. He had butterflies in his stomach and was having cold sweat from all the nervousness inside him. Hikari was not a bit affected as she did not know what Takeru was up to then. They got to the first floor after taking an escalator and within minutes they had reached the location where he intended to make his move.

He suddenly stopped walking. The air-conditioned environment is affecting his so badly. Just as the last drop of cold sweat falls off, he made the move that was going to affect him for his whole life.

"Takeru-kun? What's the matter?" asked Hikari still not knowing what was up Takeru's sleeve.

Takeru took out a small little red box with his left hand, inside contains his proposal ring. In front of hundreds of other shoppers he made his proposal to his unprepared girlfriend.

"Hikari-chan, I know we've been together for quite awhile, and I really love you. So in front of everyone in this mall I want to ask this question. _Will you marry me?" _proposed Takeru.

Hikari was stunned by Takeru's action and was lost for word for the moment.

"T-Takeru-kun…" murmured Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, I really want to spend the rest of my life with you and only you." said Takeru.

Tens of other shoppers stopped to look at the ongoing proposal of Takeru. Takeru just continued with what he intended to say.

"You were always with me Hikari-chan. When you are around me, I feel no burden, I feel like I was at the top of the world. You are my light and I hope that you can always be by my side and guide me." continued Takeru.

After those words a simultaneous chant of '_Marry him!' _could be heard from the crowd. It went on for about ten second until Hikari started speaking.

"Takeru-kun, I always believe in fate and destiny. I know you love me, I love you to, but I hope that we can leave this to our fate." said Hikari.

The crowd was confused by Hikari's word, so was Takeru himself, but he was prepared for whatever Hikari was going to say.

"What do you mean Hikari-chan?" asked Takeru.

"Let's do this. Takeru-kun, we will go in opposite direction from here…" said Hikari. "If we meet each other again in this shopping mall within an hour, it means fate wants us to be together."

Takeru accepted the small test from Hikari to prove his sincerity to her. He also wished that it was fate that they were together.

"I'll do it Hikari-chan, I'll definitely find you by the hour." assured Takeru.

As soon as their back faced each other and took their first step, the crowd gradually dispersed from the scene. It sounds simply like a game of hide and seek, but to Takeru, this was not a game, it is a test, a very serious one. The timer begins. They time started at 11.33 AM, Takeru have until 12.33 PM to bring Hikari back. The shopping mall was huge, piling up to six storeys high and with three interconnected blocks. Takeru knew that it was not going to be easy.

"I'll find you, I promise that I'll make you my wife." thought Takeru as he began his search.

He quickly swept through the first floor of the first block, his eyes darting around rapidly, trying to catch sight of his girl. He took the escalator and ascended to the second floor followed by the third, he did not take any notice of the time despite having a watch. He knows what was more important, it was now or never.

Soon, he cleared the entire first block. Still no sign of Hikari, that means that she must be either in the second or third block. Just before he could catch his breath and proceed to the second block, he heard something, something that made him panic. He heard a loud chime. It was the chime that marks the 12 PM of everyday. Taking a brief look at his watch, he could not believe it, it was 12.01 PM already.

"Damn! Hikari-chan, where are you?" thought Takeru once again.

Takeru was running out of time. He felt it again, cold sweat was rolling down his cheeks. He swept it off with his hand and ran even faster to the second block. He breezed through the first three storeys and after every floor he was more anxious than ever. He started to pant as he sprint up each escalator. Takeru caught the attention of many other shoppers and also accidentally bump into some of them. All he did was to give a quick 'sorry' and ran off looking for Hikari.

Right after sweeping through the second block, he took another glance at his watch. It was already 12:25 PM. It was impossible for him to clear an entire block in just eight minutes. He placed his bet on the third and fourth storey and rushed there immediately. Takeru was overcame by anxiety, he feared that he will not meet Hikari in time.

Takeru ran as fast as his legs could carry him, his eyes as usual, darted around and about frantically. Just as he finished the fourth storey, he looked at his watch for the last time, 12.32 PM. Takeru knew it was over, he fell to his knees in defeat and his hands supported him in front as he looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan. Maybe fate doesn't want us to be together. I've failed, I don't deserve to be with you!" cried Takeru.

A drop of tear fell off his eye as he closed them in devastation. He only had this one test, the only test to prove himself and he failed. There was not going to be a second chance.

"Takeru-kun…" called a familiar voice.

Without looking up, he knew that voice belongs to Hikari no doubt. He quickly looked up and there, in front of him was Hikari. He got up and without saying a single word, ran forward and embraced her. With his head next to hers, streams of tear rolled down his cheeks onto Hikari's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Hikari-chan, I failed the test. I'm so useless!" cried Takeru.

"T-Takeru-kun, that wasn't a test, and if it was, you passed it…" replied Hikari.

Takeru backed off, wiped off his tears and placed his hands on her shoulder, giving a confused look with those saddened eyes.

"W-What do you mean Hikari-chan?" asked Takeru.

Hikari showed Takeru the digital watch which Takeru bought for her last Christmas. Takeru saw a few distinct numbers and to his surprise… '00:59:48' was shown on the watch.

"H-Hikari-chan, t-this is…?" stuttered Takeru.

"Takeru-kun, fate and destiny wants us to be together, you're not late…" explained Hikari.

"Hikari-chan, you mean I made it in time? But I didn't find you, it was you who came to me." insisted Takeru.

"Takeru-kun, I said that as long as we meet each other again, it means fate wants us to be together, and we did." commented Hikari. "And I love you…"

"Hikari-chan…" murmured Takeru.

Takeru knew what he has to then. This was the last time. He took out the little red box once again and opened it, revealing the ring within. He knelt down on one knee and asked the question for the last time.

"Hikari-chan, _will you marry me?_" proposed Takeru, this time with even more passion in his eyes than before.

"I will Takeru-kun." accepted Hikari as she nodded in acknowledgement.

After receiving that acceptance from Hikari, Takeru was ecstatic. He got up and put the ring on for Hikari.

"I love you Hikari-chan." said Takeru.

"I love you too Takeru-kun." replied Hikari.

They both leaned forward and their lips met each other. Their eyes closed to enjoy that passionate kiss and the only sound heard was the cheering of the other shoppers who witnessed the proposal. Gradually, they backed off and both blushing furiously. They slowly made their way out hand in hand as they accepted multiple congratulations from the well-intended crowd.

"_I've seen your determination. I had finally known how much I mean to you. I'll be with you. Yours and forever yours." –_ Hikari Yagami

* * *

Takari97: So, how'd you like it?

Takeru: Wow! Thanks buddy!

Takari97: No problem pal! Just make sure to invite me to your wedding dinner!

A/N: There we go! That's it for my second OneShot fic. Feel free to check out my previous fic, 'Warmth In The Cold Showers' too. As usual, leave a review if you feel like it!


End file.
